


6 Years 8 Months and 12 Days

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: I needed Malavai Quinn mush about the reunion on Iokath after my beth friend sent me a sad video of the choice to kill Quinn on IokathKi'nara is my Sith Warrior and she has a soft spot for her Imperial.





	6 Years 8 Months and 12 Days

"So you traded one prison for another" Ki'nara growls, her voice glacially cold.

Quinn's heart sank. "Before you lock me up there's something I needed to say," he said turning to her. "I still have feelings for you... if our relationship means anything to you please pardon me of my crimes. Spare me from prison."

"I could never lock you away in prison... my love." She cooed to him and moved to embrace him. But then there was the snap-hiss of her lightsaber and she plunged it through him.

 

"You deserve death!"

 

Those words echoed in his ears as Malavai Quinn woke in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding but at least that told him it had been a dream. But he knew that, it was the same dream he'd been having for months. And of course it had been a dream. What was that talk about trading one prison for another? Empress Acina had pardoned him. He was just anxious about seeing Ki'nara what if she no longer loved him or worse what if she had forgotten him. He guessed death would be easier than either of those.

 

>>

 

He was staring out of the transparisteel window down on to the surface of Iokayh. Ki'nara would be here soon.

He hoped.

"Commander welcome back to Iokath." Quinn heard Lord Lana Beniko say.

"I'm glad youre safe, whats the latest?" someone replied. Not just someone. It was her. It was Ki'nara.

6 years 8 months and 12 days.

Almost 7 years without her voice. Without seeing her smile. Without his heart being whole.

"The wars heating up with every passing minute." Beniko was saying.

"You didn't tell us you had company, Lana." A man's voice interrupted.

"Our tigger happy friends sent these assassins so I had them captured." Beniko explained.

Quinn turned around. His heart pounding in his chest. There she was and for real, not just in his dreams.

"I told you I'm no assassin I've come to deliver a message frome the republic." Dorne was hissing from next to Quinn. "

And you are?" Ki'nara demanded with that tone of hers that made men bow.

"Captain Elara Dorne of the Republic... its an honor to meet you, Commander."

Quinn couldn't keep quiet. "You're looking more potent than ever, my lord." He said stepping forward.

She looked at him and he saw recognition dance in her eyes. "Quinn... is that you?"

"In the flesh" he replied lamely. She hadn't forgotten him that was a relief.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She was restraining herself to remain professional infront of the others.

"The feeling is mutual my lord, but perhaps we can save the displays of affection for a more private setting." He managed to keep his voice from cracking.

"After the war preferably I'm on a time sensitive mission. Supreme Commander Malcolm wants a word with you. In private." Dorne butted in casting a scornful look at him.

Quinn rolled his eyes internally. "Empress Acina requests the same but unlike Malcolm she's open to a group conference." He stood a little straighter.

Ki'nara sighed and shook her head "I have so many admirers... and so little time."

Dorne scowled. "We'll keep this breif then."

Ki'nara lead the way over to the holotable. Empress Acina and Supreme Commander Malcom's holo-images appeared.

Empress Acina gave a small bow. "Thank you for extending the Empire this honor, Commander."

Malcom merely folded his arms. "The Republic is glad to see you... and my son on Iokath."

The man on Ki'nara's other side, Theron, growled "Keep me out of this Malcom."

Ki'nara wasn't having any of the family drama. "Enough."

Lana got to the point. "Supreme Commander Malcom, Empress Acina, your armies have started a war over a super weapon of immeasurable power."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't turn my Eternal Fleet on you both?" Ki'nara growled darkly, scowling at the holo-images.

Malcom raced to defend himself "We're grateful for your help commander dealing with Valyin but I won't apologize."

"This ought to be rich." Acina muttered.

"Its no secret the Eternal Empire nearly wiped out the Republic, we're struggling to rebuild and protect ourselves. The superweapon on Iokath is the key to the Republic's survival and I'll be damned if I watch it fall into the Empire's treacherous hands."

"I didnt come here to be insulted!" Acina accosted venom dripping from her voice.

"Choose your next word carefully, Malcom." Ki'nara warned. Acina could and would force choke him if she felt it necessary.

Malcom put his hands up in suplication "Listen I know you spilled your share of Republic blood but that's in the past. Join forces with the Republic help us defeat the Empire and we'll share access to the superwrapon and all of Iokath."

Ki'nara paused, chewing her bottom lip, thinking. "Malcom's your father Theron... what do you make of his offer?"

Theron nodded slowly. "He's right about the Republic, Valyin nearly broke them they need this."

"The Empire suffered too." Lana interjected.

"We alone supported your battle against Valyin and we paid for it ... dearly. Now the Republic wants to deliver the killing blow." Acina started. "You once fought for the Empire as Wrath personified. Now you can embrace that power once more. Help us crush the Republic threat once they fall our Empires can both partake in the spoils of Iokath."

Ki'nara turned to Lana. "You've worked with the Empire more recently... what do you make of Acina's offer?"

"We've already allied with the Empire." She started slowly. "If we turn against them now what message soes that send to the rest of our followers?"

"It tells them we don't honor agreements with traitors. Don't forget she tresspased on Iokath without your permission." Theron hissed

"A small transgression." Acina dismissed.

Lana inclined her head. "If I had to choose I'd join forces with the Empire."

"The Republic's a safer bet." Theron muttered.

"But the choice is yours Commander." Lana said. "Who should we side with?"

More lip chewing from Ki'nara in the tense silence as she mulled it over.

"We will ally with the Sith Empire." She said with finality.

Quinn let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Acina was glowing "A wise choice!"

Malcom growled. "Sith never listen to reason! Dorne do it!"

"For the Republic!" Dorne crowed pulling a detonator from her belt and throwing a flash grenade.

As they shook the light from their eyes they felt an explosion go off.

"She's gone!" Thereon roared.

"We'll deal with her later." Ki'nara waved it off.

"Commander! The Republic has launched their attack!" Acina shrieked from the holo-table

"Fight back with all you've got." Ki'nara instructed. "We're on our way."

She looked around a moment before her eyes settled on him. "Quinn I need you here, defending the Fleet Spire." She commanded as if no time were lost between them. Then added, her voice low. "We'll catch up soon I promise."

"I'll hold you to it my lord." He nodded. "Come back safely."

Ki'nara tore off with Theron on her tail. Quinn remembered when it would have been him only a half step behind her. Ki'nara Thane, the Emperor's Wrath, and her right hand, Malavai Quinn. Had he been replaced? He shook himself. Now was not the time for thoughts like that. She needed him to do a job and he'd see it through.

 

>>

 

When they brought her back, Ki'nara was unconscious. They took her to her quarters. Quinn felt sick. How cruel a galaxy to give her back to him only to immediately snatch her away.

He walked up to Lana standing guard. "I appologize to intrude Lord Beniko," he approached trying to be the picture of Imperial decorum. "I was just wondering, the Commander... is... is she?"

"You don't need to worry Major." Lana soothed. "The Commander is fine, just a little roughed up. ...I know a little about your history together, I'll let you know when she's back up on her feet."

 

>>

 

A few hours later Lana made good on her promise. A message popped up on his datapad. "Commander is up. Talking to Empress Acina in the command room."

As Quinn softly tread into the command room he heard Acina.

"We must rain destruction on the Republic day and night untill we soak Iokath with their blood only then will we emerge triumphant."

"Excuse me, my lord." Quinn heard himself say.

Lana nodded to him. "We'll give you two a moment alone." She tugged on Theron's arm to get him to follow her.

"Good luck on the battlefield Commander," Acina said patting Ki'nara's shoulder. "Victory will be ours."

Ki'nara waited untill they were alone. "It's been along time Quinn."

"Too long." He agreed fidgeting with his gloves. "After you disapeared I spent months on the hunt. Minister Loreman heard about my crusade and ordered me to call off the search." He babbled as she came to stand beside him. "He wanted the Emperor's Wrath to stay missing. Naturally I refused... and found myself in Imperial prison." He sighed turning away from her. "I was locked away for years. Untill Empress Acina pardoned me shortly before you "retired" the poor minister."

"Yet you still remained in hiding?" Ki'nara asked a note of sadness tainting her lovely voice that twisted his guts.

"I actually tried to approach you once... when you visited Acina on Dromund Kaas... but I lost my nerve." He turned around to face her. She was close to him, just over an arm's length.

His mind thought back to the dreams he had, the thought of that red blade searing through him. He pushed the thought away.But his heart was thundering against his ribs; it was a wonder Ki'nara couldn't hear it.

"I-I worried you'd fallen out of love with me."

Ki'nara closed the distance between them touching a hand tenderly against his chest. "I love you Quinn... I always have...and I always will."

"I love you too." He murmured, pulling her close. With a smile she lean up and kissed him. For the first time in almost seven years the world just fell away and it was just the two of them. He wondered why he had ever worried. But at the sound of footsteps their moment came to an end.

"If you need my services again, just say the word." He told her and, unable to keep the smile from his face, left her to figure out how to put the galaxy back together again.

 

>>

 

Night had fallen and Quinn was just about to try to catch an hour or so of sleep while he could. He was stepping out of the fresher when a message pinged on his datapad. It was an address. Along with it was a short message.

"I missed you. More than I could express around the others. I love you. -Ki'nara."

He'd never gotten dresses so fast.

He knocked on the door and it hissed open and Ki'nara stood there some how looking small and tired. She gestured him in and closed the door behind him.

"I know you have to be professional around the others, my lord." He said turning toward her. But stopped what he was saying when she put her arms around him. Her hands balled into fists tugging at the back of his uniform. She buried her face in his chest.

"My lord?" He started. But the soft, little wimper, muffled against his chest, made him stop. She hadn't asked Major Quinn to come see her she had asked her husband.

"Malavai." She sniffed. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"Ki'nara," he cooed, pressing a kiss to her hair. "My love. There is nothing that could keep us apart. And I'll insure it won't happen again."

Ki'nara clung to him tighter, now fully sobbing into his chest, her knees buckled. Quinn eased them both to the floor keeping her wrapped in his arms. She wasn't one for crying though, including this Quinn could still count how many times he'd seen her cry on one hand, and soon she pulled back to look at him.

"I'm going to put in an order to have you transferred to my direct command." She said still sniffling. "Is that alright with you?"

He smiled wiping the tears from her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." She said getting to her feet and pulling him up with her. "Because starting now I am not letting you out of my sight unless I know right where you'll be. I will not risk loosing you again."

"You will here no objections about it from me."

Ki'nara tugged at his hand. "But before all that I'm tired. I haven't slept right in damn near seven years."

They curled up in bed knowing tomorrow would just be another day with another crisis but for now they let that all fall away and just listened to the sound of their breathing as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
